


Where snow never melts

by Cybelle000



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelle000/pseuds/Cybelle000
Summary: Tuesday decides to go to Alba City to begin her career as a musician.  That's where she has a fateful encounter with Cybelle.
Relationships: Cybelle/Tuesday Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Where snow never melts

"Bam!" Was the sound made as Tuesday fell on top of her luggage. Her planned escape had just begun and she had already tripped. She got up and ran to the station as fast as her heavy luggage allowed, and managed to jump on the last train.  
Alba City was the destination of her dreams, ever since she heard a certain song on the radio, she had realised that music had a special way of resonating with her feelings. She never felt ready to run away, but her love for singing pushed her to do it anyway.  
Not long after arriving to the big city her luggage was stolen, her legs felt achy from sleeping on the train, and her stomach was rumbling like a drum.  
As the evening arrived, she was starting to think about returning home but refused to give up, she didn't come all this way for nothing did she? The sun was starting to set, and the beautiful twilight inspired her to sit down and start playing her guitar. She had never performed in front of anyone before, but she found a spot where there was no one passing by. As she looked up at the sky she began to play a melody that had started taking form in her head, and she started humming some words "Can you feel my... can you feel my... can you feel my tears, they won't dry... na ra ra ra..."  
With her eyes taking life and a smile forming on her face, she got lost in her music. That's why she didn't notice that a girl had stopped to listen, mesmerized by her and her melodious voice.  
After she finished playing, she almost dropped her guitar, surprised by the sight in front of her. A girl with black silky hair was standing there, her dark blue eyes staring in awe. Tuesday stood up awkwardly  
"Oh, hi, I-I didn't see you there"  
"You, you have the voice of an angel! What's your name?" Asked the girl excited.  
"Th-thank you, my name is Tuesday, and yours?" Said the blonde blushing.  
"I'm Cybelle-" she was interrupted by an angry policeman who was running towards Tuesday  
"Hey! You're not allowed to play music here!"  
Cybelle was quick to grab Tuesday. "Let's go!" she said to the shocked girl.  
The two started running at the speed of light.  
"So, was it your first time performing? You're not from here are you?"  
"It was, I just got to Alba City, I want to become a musician"  
"You know, your song reasonated with me, it felt lonely, but hopeful to find something to hold on to, it's a feeling I've had for a long time"  
"Yes! You're exactly right! I feel like that too"  
The two changed route and hid behind a large oak before the cop could notice. Cybelle pushed the girl against the tree until to make sure that no one could see them. They were so close that they could feel each other's heartbeats.


End file.
